stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Size Me Again
Super Size Me Again is an episode of the third season. Tagline As the experiment continues, they are increasingly getting attention from the locals who want to reproduce the experiment that Taev Radaik started. Can he handle the pressure the locals put on him? Summary Act One It has been two days since Turbo Pizza upgraded its colas and pastries to Mark II standards. The Romulan away team]] was chosen to judge a pizza-making contest. The locals pinned all hopes that Pizza Down has improved their pizzas, but, on the ship, Ulduar is depressed because he was proven to be the worst gagh cook onboard and desperately wants to awaken Brianna Reiss. Rihanna diagnosed that both Ulduar and Brianna were poisoned because they were affected in their brains. The members of the Triple-E Senates have then complained that Rihanna's songs revolved too much around medicine. Act Two The call for medicine from the bridge has taken everyone on the away mission by surprise, even when they are done judging the pizza-making contest, proclaiming Turbo Pizza the winners. Witht he prize money, the owners of Turbo Pizza have indicated that they would purchase Mark III colas and pastries. Because of the food upgrade, the shop has raised the price by five darseks apiece. They beamed out some Mark III food in hopes of finding the cure. On the ship, though, Brianna discusses her illness with Rihanna, with the latter saying that her brain is hyperactive and, to cool her body down, she goes to the pool with cold water. Act Three Once the pizza-making contest is completed, they get weighted and Larugo has curbed her weight accretion problem. But the cholesterol rates from the away team have risen somewhat, Larugo being the worst yet again. Rovas has complained that they were harder to control than Vulcans. S'arah got better for herself. At Turbo Pizza, they get into a huge lineup and the Romulans order up the newest items on the menu: Mark III colas and pastries. As they ate their meals, there was a restaurant critic asking him about Turbo Pizza and the Romulans answered that it is because they used no tomatoes to make their pizzas that they were good. Act Four As the Romulans explained themselves, they answered that the planet's atmosphere and soils did not yield good tomatoes. However, Turbo Pizza started advertising their pizzas as being "fit for a Praetor". The Mazarite owners of Turbo Pizza already planned to purchase a Mark IV cola dispenser in preparation for a heat wave and to sell their Mark III dispenser to their competitors. But Damar wondered when the experiment would end. Back on the ship, Rihanna's patients got healed. While she recognized that Rihanna's songwriting has gone downhill, Genevieve knows that Rihanna will prove invaluable to them. Act Five On the final day of the away mission, the people in the away team placed their final orders, being Mark IV pastries and Mark II coffee, ice cream, depending on the people. Their hopes were placed rather high because they hoped to return to the ship after thirty days of eating nothing but fast food. Their overall mass gains were not too significant, about 1 kg in the worst case. They deposited all the proceeds made on this planet in a bank account. They draw the conclusions that they must choose their fast food wisely instead. Finally, the locals pulled a prank about changing the coordinate systems and the prank failed. External link *Super Size Me Again on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes